


Of Chess and Throne Bushes

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cullen Has Issues, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cullen has had lustful thoughts about Dorian. He can't seem to be near the man and not feel a burning sensation arise within him. He finds himself spending more time with the Tevinter mage, but his history as a templar and pride as a Ferlden prevent him from acting on his true desires. How long can he keep himself from giving into his passions?





	1. The Burning Inside

Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing out any water that was left. He bent forward again, his wet ass shining in the orange light that crept in from the small window of the wet room.

Cullen felt like a pervert. He sat across the room on a bench behind Dorian. He had been absently minded slowly scrubbing away at his calf. He wanted to look away from Dorian’s body, but no matter how many times he tried to look down, his gaze was still being brought back up.

 _Give the man some privacy_ , Cullen thought to himself. He looked down at his own body and started to count the scars on his chest. He was forced to look back up at Dorian when he heard a splash of water. Dorian had thrown a bucket of water on himself to rinse himself. The water cascaded down Dorian’s broad back and narrow waist. The water outlined his hips and ass cheeks. Cullen’s whole body shivered.

In response, Cullen rose up and grabbed his bucket which sat under the bench. He went to the trough of water, making sure there was enough distance between him and Dorian, and poured a bucketful on himself before proceeding to leave the wet room.

“Toweling off already?” Dorian asked with a chuckle. This voice echoed off of the walls. Cullen didn’t look at him as he left. “I have some work to do before nightfall.” He said in reply.

“Very well.” Cullen heard Dorian call before he crossed the threshold. He quickly rushed to the hook where his towel hung.

This wasn’t the first time the commander had to rush away. For years, he would often trying to fight off these feelings and thoughts with focusing on what mattered at hand. Whether it was his duty as a templar or what work he had to attend too, but now things had changed drastically for him.

Working for the Inquisition felt different. For one thing, it felt a thousand times busier than his time as a templar. It wasn’t all the time order and demand on him. Now, he was often the one in charge and making plans on behalf of the forces unit of the Inquisition. Despite the stress and sometimes downright dread he would feel, the Inquisition felt freeing.

He had managed to let go to the angry, hate filled man he once was. There were still strives to make on his personal part, but overall he felt reborn. Maybe with that feeling of rebirth, something else was arising within him.

He thought back to cold nights alone in his quarters, letting his hands slide down his torso. First, he would be mindlessly counting his scars until his fingers delicately traced his hips. His body would shiver, but not from the cold. This shiver was inviting, exciting.

The tips of his fingers would get more curious and start to venture down into the waistline of his pants. He could feel his coarse hair until his finger met flesh. His whole hand would find itself wrapped around his shaft. The slow, steady friction made his eyes lull closed. The friction along often wasn’t enough. His mind would wander.

Often these nights would start off with trying to think of a girl. Sometimes one he knew in the past, but nothing went beyond a one time “Hello”. Other times it was attractive women under his command, but that often made him feel sick with a disgusting sort of power and would push those thoughts out of his mind.

Then his mind would wander more. He would think of how the small polished buttons that dotted Dorian’s wear would shine whenever he was in the sun. His mind’s eye would trace the muscles of Dorian’s neck and jawline, leading to his lips. The friction would pick up. Still slowly and steadily.

He could mentally see Dorian’s lips kissing the head of his cock. Cullen could feel his physical cock throb at this mental image. He could see Dorian slowly take Cullen’s manhood into his mouth and then retract it. Then he would repeat. In. Out. His cock would go deeper and deeper every time Dorian would retake the Commander’s cock.

He swore he could hear Dorian moan and hum as he pleasured Cullen. Cullen’s friction would become more raid as envisioned grabbing Dorian’s black locks and forced his cock as deep into the man’s mouth as he could. He would force Dorian’s head back, only the slam his cock back into it again.

Cullen could feel himself start to sweat. His lips parted and soft moans of pleasure lifted from them. His hips bucked as his hand gripped his cock tighter. At this point, he was enjoying the own pleasure he was giving himself.

Eventually, he could feel his body start to shake. His other hand fell over his mouth to hush his moans as gush after gush of cum drenched his hand and cock. Cullen could feel his eyes roll in the back of his head as he finally collapsed on the bed, satisfied.

Cullen tried to push out his lustful memories as he redressed. He focused on how the fabric felt soft against his skin. He tried of focus on the weight of the armor, the safety and power it made him feel.

He breathed deeply a few times. He needed to relax himself before returning to the routine of day to day life. That would keep his mind from straying. Yes, he would return to his quarters, discuss matters with his first. Then go to the war room, discuss more plans. And with the war room would come some paperwork and then…and then what? Why couldn’t remember? He felt like he made a promise to someone, but who?

“Cullen!” Dorian called out. Cullen had finally finished placing his mantle around his shoulders. Cullen exhaled slowly before turning around to look at Dorian.

A few stray drops of water ran down his waist and down the inside of his thigh. He stood with the towel draped around his shoulders. Cullen forced his gaze to remain on Dorian’s eyes.

Cullen felt his heart jump into his throat as Dorian walked toward him. Dorian removed the towel from his shoulders and wrapped it around his waist as he made conversation. “Are we still on for tonight?” Dorian asked, making sure the towel was securely around his waist. Cullen’s heart started to not beat as harshly as it did before, but his face still felt hot and red. “Tonight? For what?” he asked.

“Chess? In the garden?” Dorian replied with the same intonation the Commander gave. “My, you really are that distracted with your duties. If you need another time, that’s fine, but you should really allow yourself to relax, Commander.” Dorian smirked. “It’s not healthy to work with a clouded mind.”

“What? Oh! Um…Yes, I’ll see you there. No, I’m…I mean I guess I am rather distracted.” He scratched the back of his neck and turned his gaze to the ground. “I’m fine. I’ll see you there. I guess I’m already distracted.”

“You just repeated yourself. If you are sure, then I will see you there.” Dorian placed a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. He looked him in the eyes and smiled gently. “You don’t have to worry if you need to take your mind off of all this…mess. Trust me, it will do you good.”

Cullen nodded. He tried to avert is gaze again, but he kept finding his eyes meeting with Dorian’s. Even in the setting sun, his eyes glittered gold. Cullen felt his heart race again. He took a step away from Dorian, nervously raking his fingers through his thick hair. “Yes, you are right. It's been a rough week, any bit of relaxation would be most appreciated.” Cullen replied, stared a little too deeply into Dorian’s eyes. He soon realized what he was doing and took a larger step away from the mage. “I have duties to attend to. I’ll see you after I’m done.” Cullen quickly turned away and walked away with purpose on in his stride. He could hear Dorian’s voice echo off the walls: “As will I.” Cullen’s cheeks burned as he kept walking.


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen meet for their chess game as a way to relief the tension of the duties of the Inquisition. Cullen struggles with his relationship to Dorian as a former Templar and a new ally, but Dorian hints at longing for Cullen's intimate company.

Commander Cullen’s quarters filled with an intense orange light. He sat up in his chair, noticing the setting sun. His vision felt rather blurry after staring at so many letters addressed to him.

Many letters of thanks and of grieving from loved ones of those they lost in Haven. It had been only three months since the Inquisition moved into Skyhold, but the wounds of Haven still remained. Letters from soldiers were still coming in. He often felt compelled to write back, reassure that their loved one was now with the Maker. Yet, he was no brother of the Chantry. How much reassurance did that statement carried when he wrote it?

He devoted his life to the Templar Order and served in the Chantry in his youth. He always saw himself as a faithful member of the Andrastian faith, even after he recently cast aside the Order. He was still a man of respect, either if these families and friends saw him still as a Templar or as the commander of the Inquisition. Writing a few good words might have meant a lot to these people, but he didn’t feel worthy enough to be the one to console. 

He sighed deeply acknowledging the time. A part of him desperately wanted to lock himself up in his quarters to avoid having to deal with the feelings he held for Dorian. He didn’t want to gaze at the way his black hair gleamed in the orange light. He didn’t his mind to wander, thinking of himself pulling at Dorian’s buckles until he was fully nude and beautiful. 

Cullen shook his head. No, he couldn’t think of another man like this. Let alone a man who a dubious ally. Yes, Cullen had traveled with this man to Skyhold and even fought alongside him during the fall of Haven, but there was a part of him that didn’t trust Dorian.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he still felt an unease with mages. Maybe it was all the Chantry teaching still preventing him from fully trusting any person who could start a fire with a flick of their wrist. He had managed to change some of his views after the events of Kirkwall after evaluating how much of a hateful and dangerous man his prejudice made him, yet there was still a small kernel of fear in him.

He shuffled together the remaining letters and placed them on a far end of his desk. He would get to these before he retired for the night.He had to ease the feeling of the burden for a moment.

He put on his mantel again and stepped out the door. A gust of wind made the golden trimmed fabric that wrapped around him blow back and his fur mantle ruffle. He wanted one of the more secluded areas of Skyhold for the privacy. Sometimes he regretted being housed this up high. Then again, nothing with a gust of cold mountain air to wake him up. 

A few of his men saluted him as he passed by them on the stairs into the courtyard. He only gave a short nod in reply to them.  
He walked around the edge of the infirmary that lived in the courtyard. There weren’t as many wounded as previous months had brought in. There were only about three soldiers he vaguely saw lying in the tents resting. Two Chantry sisters on a bench not far from the tents. They unwound and cut bandages together as a steaming pot of water sitting by their feet as it cooled.

He managed to enter the garden in a timely fashion. None of the people in his charge stopped him from delivering information or reports from his forces in the fields. That meant more time to himself, but possibly an overworked Josephine, Leliana or even the Inquisitor himself.

He tried to allow his mind to clear of Haven and work to come once he entered the enclosed garden.

Stone paths had been lied out leading about to a from the gazebo that lived at the far end of the small garden. Pots and rows of medical herbs made up most of the foliage.The large leaves of Elfroot swayed in the gentle breeze that got trapped in the walls of the garden. It was far less cold down here that at the top of the fortress's wall.

Dorian sat at one of the chairs inside the gazebo. He waved the Commander over when he noticed him. Cullen smirked as he strolled along the stone path and then took his seat across from him at the chess board.

“I hope this wasn’t too bothersome for you, Commander,” Dorian said, his index and thumb picked up a pawn and moved it forward. Cullen chuckled lightly. “Oh, so you think you can distract me?” Cullen leaned forward, grabbing one his own pawns and placing it.

Dorian shook his head, leaning his chin on his open palm. He tilted his head and smiled at Cullen. His smile made Cullen’s heart pick up in pace. There was something about the head tilt that made Dorian look alluring like he was exposing his neck for Cullen’s lips to kiss and suck on it. He gulped harshly.

“What? Are my devilish good looks getting the better of you? I know I’m such a distraction to look at. I don’t know how I get prepared in the morning without falling in love with my own reflection.” Dorian plucked another chess piece and arranged it on the board as he spoke.

Cullen laughed uneasily. “That certainly could be the possibility, but that biting tongue of yours. You would more like a nagging old crone with a mouth like that.” He stared at the board for a moment before making his move.

“Now you insult me!” Dorian said in a sickeningly sarcastic tone. “Come now, I would at least be a rich, nagging old crone like the old women in Val Royeaux.” The black ivory piece clicked against the board as it was moved.

“That would be fitting. I could see you in one of the ghastly masks to hide your sagging, wrinkled face.” Cullen started to relax more. Going back and forth with Dorian was always enjoyable. Dorian kept him on his toes and never allowed him to keep his guard down. Most importantly, it always made him laugh.

The pieces on the board kept moving around. They danced like how Dorian and Cullen danced around with their wit. The pieces continued to clack against the checkered board until Dorian called checkmate. The Tevinter mage leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and head held high in victory.

He leaned against the left arm of his chair more. He took a moment to soak in how Dorian looked in the setting sun. How the light made his eyes glow gold and his black hair look silky. Cullen could feel his body become warm. Only if he could reach out and stroke the other man’s face, slowly pulling Dorian’s lips close to his own. He shivered.

Dorian cocked his head to the side. “Something the matter, Commander?” he asked. “Why aren’t you showering me with praise?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow up.

Cullen shook his head. “No, just a chill. I guess I should grab a meal before finishing up some work of mine.” He could suddenly feel the inside of his stomach rub against itself. He must have forgotten to eat earlier. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

Dorian stood up. “Do you mind if I join you? I could always wet my lips at the tavern.”

Cullen started to think of all the ways he could say no to Dorian. Something along the lines of he was meeting someone else on important matters or having a private feast with the Inquisitor, but nothing sounded right. Besides, he felt that Dorian could see through any lie he threw at him.

He shook his head no. “I would enjoy that honestly.” he smiled weakly.

“Excellent,” Dorian said, as he watched Cullen stand up.

For a second, Cullen swore that he saw Dorian’s eyes gleam with a mischievous look. Suddenly, Dorian’s hand was pressed against Cullen’s chest. The mage took a few steps toward him so that they were fairly close. Cullen swore that his heart was going to pound through his chest.  
Dorian spoke in a soft, slow voice: “I’m always very open whenever you need company, dear Commander.”

Cullen could feel every inch of himself shiver. His face felt hot. He wanted to respond, somehow tell Dorian to meet him in his quarters, but all that came out was: “Um…Yes, right!” He took a head start toward the tavern. He could feel Dorian roll his eyes behind him as he trailed behind him on the walk to the tavern.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting. I have many activities going on this month, but I have been writing this every day so far. There are more chapters to come and I might update my first fic soon. 
> 
> If you want to support me, you can donate here!: https://ko-fi.com/A784H2U  
> If you want updates about fanfiction, follow me here!: https://wyrdoftheweird.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to learn more about non-fan related content, follow me here!: https://twitter.com/FreakyWyrdBoy


	3. Kisses Taste Like Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen accidentally drink the night away. The two get a little closer than is comfortable.

The tavern always felt like a different world when entering it. There was music, warm, and more often than not, cheerful people. It often made it feel like there was no impending doom lying outside the door. The tavern was as if none of the tension and horrors they had experienced ever had happened.  
Dorian placed an arm on Cullen’s shoulder and escorted him to a table in the far back. “I would assume you would want some privacy.” Dorian nearly hissed.  
Cullen tried to choke down the sign of nervousness. “That’ll be fine. Yes, no distractions. It’ll be just a quick meal.” He sat with his back to the wall. He was surprised when Dorian sat next to him. Cullen kept himself a good distance away from Dorian. 

He didn’t want the same feelings of lust as before to appear again. Most importantly, he didn’t know how this appeared to the other patrons in the tavern.

The opinion on Dorian swung like a pendulum. Many people in the Inquisition saw Dorian’s alliance as mistrustful. The Tevinter people often known for their history of enslaving elves and their iron fist trying to constantly stretch out and take land for themselves. Most importantly,   
Dorian was a mage. In the eyes of most Ferelden people, mages ran freely in the streets of Tevinter, committing blood magic rituals on the poor non-magically gifted folk.   
Dorian had once explained it was more complex than that. He often explained that he wasn't one of those blood crazed, old god obsessed madmen that most people assumed he was. Cullen could tell he was different that the people who followed the Venitrori. To him, Dorian was dedicated to changing his country for the better, even if that meant being branded as a betrayer. 

Cullen was still on edge sometimes with Dorian. There was a part of that wanted to trust him. He had proven himself with staying with the Inquisition and allowing them to use his connections to the power of the Tevinter Imperium to help stop the spread of the Old God cultists. 

The other part of him screamed blood mage. It was as if all this former Templar training was like a tick. It was his own eyes widening at the arrival of Dorian in the chaos of the attack of Haven. The sense of fear and caution that overtook him when he found out the Inquisitor recruited Dorian into the Inner Circle. It was all from his history, from the time in the Lake Calenhad Circle to his most horrid years in Kirkwall.

“What are you eating?” Dorian’s question snapped Cullen back to reality. Dorian sat leaning on his upturned palm. A young barmaid stood on the other side of the table, notepad, and quill in hand. Cullen’s cheeks burned and he stammered out the first thing that came to mind. 

Dorian turned toward the barmaid and smiled wistfully. “Commander Cullen looks like a brandy man, does he not?” His finger started trailing the grain of the wood in the table.   
The young woman blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink. “Well, I can’t really say? Commander?” She looked over at him. 

“Well, maybe something a bit sweeter honestly. I not really one for drinking.” His cheeks felt warm. He felt a pressure on his hand. Cullen looked down and saw Dorian’s hand lightly clasped over his. Dorian patted his hand a few times and kept it on Cullen’s as he answered the barmaid. “It's fine, it is on me. Last time I was here one of you talked up an apricot brandy. Do you still have it?”  
The barmaid’s curls bounced as she nodded. “Would you like me to bring the bottle?” Dorian nodded. The barmaid jotted the order down on the notepad and started to turn away. Dorian piped up. “Oh, yes! And something warm to eat for the Commander.” The barmaid looked over her shoulder, smiled and continued to the rest of the tables. 

Dorian turned to face Cullen. He smirked at him, his thumb slowly rubbing against his top of his hand. Cullen’s heart wanted to beat out of his chest. Was Dorian coming on to him? He had been flirted with before by other women. They mostly would giggle at him, and caress his arm, commenting on his muscles. Having another man coming on to him was different. Well, if he was coming on to him. Maybe he was overthinking it? Maybe it was just a kind gesture?

Before he knew it, both of Dorian’s hands folded neatly on the table. Did he just think that happened? Cullen’s removed his gaze from Dorian and focused at the table. He couldn’t stand looking at his face. Not like he hated it.   
\--  
The glasses and bottle softly clinked against the table as they were set. Dorian instantly pulled the cork and poured him and Cullen a small amount in both of the metal tankards. Dorian raised his glass to Cullen and then took a sip. Cullen nodded in return and took awkwardly took a sniff of the alcohol. 

It did smell apricot, but he could get a small whiff of the alcohol. He took a large sip and instantly wanted to spit it out. In that moment, he realized he had taken too much of the strong alcohol into his mouth. There was no turning back now. Cullen closed his eyes and swallowed. His whole body burned from the inside out, but his mouth tasted pleasantly of apricot. 

Dorian laughed at the pain on Cullen’s face. “This isn’t the kind you just down in one swig, Commander. You are supposed to sip it.” Dorian took another sip of his drink. He patted Cullen’s shoulder has he coughed into his elbow.

Cullen shook his head. “Oh, Maker’s breath! Why didn’t you tell me before I took the drink?” Cullen said, in between coughs. 

He managed to pull himself together once the burn died down. Something still felt off. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Dorian’s hand still resting on his shoulder. Before he could say anything, Dorian removed his hand. Dorian didn’t look embarrassed nor did he look flirtatious. He only smiled lightly at Cullen. 

Cullen smiled back. “Thank you for treating me like this, but you really don’t have too.” 

“You need something to help you make you look less haggard,” Dorian said. “I would suggest more sleep, but I suppose you don’t have time for that. So, I am offering a new alternative. Chess, drinks and dinner.” 

Cullen laughed slightly. “It almost sounds like you are talking me out on a date?” He turned his attention away from Dorian and back at his drink. He didn’t really feel the alcohol, maybe it wasn’t as strong as he thought it was? He lifted the cup back to his lips and took a smaller sip this time.   
\--  
After a while, people started to file out of the tavern. Today wasn’t really a day for drinking and merriment. Well, except for Dorian and Cullen’s intoxicated giggles filling the lonely tavern. 

Cullen couldn’t remember what he was laughing at. Was it something Dorian or he had said? Never the less it was a hilarious thing to both of them.   
He let himself pour another drink. He barely noticed that the bottle was nearly empty. “Dorian? Tell me how does it feel?” Cullen asked, nearly leaning fully on the table. Dorian cocked his head to the side. “How does what feel? I personally feel rather good right now. How about you?” 

“I feel great! We should do this more often! No, I mean...magic? How does it feel?”

“Oh! You mean how magic feels?” Suddenly, Dorian reached out and placed a hand on the inside of Cullen’s leg.   
Cullen froze. Dorian’s hand remained still as a slow warm feel spread throughout his hand and across Cullen’s leg. Cullen could see from the corner of his eye Dorian lean in closer. 

Dorian’s lips weren’t far from his ear. Cullen shivered as Dorian whispered; “Is this what you are talking about? Or is it this?” Suddenly, he could feel Dorian’s hand slowly trek up his thigh, growing with warmth. 

Cullen’s mouth opened slightly. He turned toward Dorian. Their eyes met. 

Cullen licked his dry lips. He could feel his face burn ten times more. “I..I have never been with a man. I have never been with anyone for that matter.” he stammered. 

“I’m surprised. How handsome you are, I’m sure you have had plenty of suitors.” Dorian commented. His fingers rubbed circles on his inner thigh. 

Cullen shivered slightly. He bit on his own bottom lip and allowed himself to lean in closer to Dorian. He allowed his own hand to sneak around Dorian’s waist. “I...I never had a male suitor before.” Cullen timidly admitted. 

Dorian craned his neck, his eyes gazing into the Templar’s. “Oh, well how does that feel?” he asked coyly. His fingers trailed further up his thigh. 

Cullen nearly jumped at the feeling. “Well, I...I enjoy it. I’m burning with curiosity, to be honest.” Cullen started to lean closer. Soon, he could feel Dorian’s hot breath on his lips. 

The two men’s eyes started to flutter close. The kiss was soft and shy at first, but slowly the two men started to lean closers. Their kiss became warmer. After a moment, the two men parted lips and stared at each other; Cullen in bewilderment and Dorian in sensation. 

Suddenly, a wave of heat hit Cullen. What was he doing? What did he do? Why did his stomach feel like it was in knots? 

Commander Cullen quickly stood and headed toward the exit nearly instantly. Dorian stood up, slightly uneasily. “Where are you-” he started. Cullen stumbled over his words. Something about work and illness, complete gibberish as he forced himself stumbling into the cold night.


	4. Mages Invade Dreams

Cullen had avoided Dorian for most of the following day. He kept his nose to his paper work and his eyes on his soldiers as the trained. He didn’t want to even look at Dorian.   
He didn’t hate Dorian. It was more so out of embarrassment. He still couldn’t believe what he did the night before. He was still feeling the throb of his head for most of the day.

He had to force himself out of bed that morning. His body felt so heavy and his stomach felt weak. Did he forget to eat last night in addition to the drinking?Despite a headache and the anxiety, he managed to get through the day. 

The sun was well beyond starting to set when Cullen finally returned to his quarters. He sighed heavily and pulled his tired to the footlocker near his bed. He pulled at the straps of his armor, not caring how the metal plates clanked and clattered to the ground. He needed to rest, he needed to sleep. 

Soon, he was fully naked. The cold air that leaked in through the crack of the still recently repaired walls and windows made him slightly shiver.  
The bed felt a little hard as he fell back on in, but lying down felt so relieving. He remained to lie on his back with his arms and legs stretched out. He listened to the rhythm of his breathing. He could feel his muscle slowly, but sure relax. Soon, he allowed his heavy arms to rest on his stomach. His eye lids fell heavy and slowly exhaled out of his nose. 

Dorian stood before him, his beautiful brown skin looked golden in the candle light. He watched as the man’s hands traveled down his own chest. Black hair ran down his torso from the middle of his chest to above his crotch. Dorian’s hands stopped short of his hips. One hand traveled down more, running his fingertips over his own erect cock. 

Suddenly, Dorian was crawling on top of him. He could feel Dorian’s hard body press against his. His smooth hands ran up Cullen’s chest as Dorian sat fully on his cock.   
Dorian started to rub Cullen’s cock between his ass cheeks. Cullen moaned as he grabbed Dorian’s hips. 

Dorian sat up and bit and looked behind him. Cullen felt Dorian’s hand around his cock and then felt a tight feeling around his shaft. Dorian’s face turned to him, his mouth slightly agape. Dorian slid down on Cullen’s cock. He placed both hands on his stomach to keep him steady as he rode his cock. Dorian moved his ass up and down on the thick, throbbing shaft of the Commander.Cullen’s eyes started to roll back. He grabbed harder onto Dorian’s hips. His nails dug into the man’s flesh as Dorian’s riding became faster. He could hear Dorian breath heavily. 

Things changed again. Suddenly, he was fucking Dorian from behind. He pulled on the mage’s hair. His balls slapped against Dorian’s thighs. Dorian’s muscles felt so tight and warm around his shaft. His dick moved back and forth in Dorian’s ass so smoothly. The two men moaned loudly the deeper and faster Cullen thrust. A hand kept on Dorian’s ass cheek. It felt so plump and ripe under his hand. He couldn’t help but squeeze his ass. 

The more he rammed Dorian’s ass the more he felt closer to cumming. He could feel his cock pulse and tense. His breath became ragged. He didn’t want to stop fucking Dorian’s tense, smooth ass. This only encouraged him to fuck him rougher. Cullen gripped both hands on Dorian’s hips and let his load shoot into his ass. Cullen nearly shouted in pleasure. “Dorian! Dorian! Oh, Dorian!” Cullen could feel his body start to relax. Just as he started to pull out his cum covered dick, his eyes fluttered open. He was no longer starting at Dorian’s cum filled ass, but instead at the stone brick ceiling.


End file.
